The real and the copy meets
by CLAMP-yuuko
Summary: The story is about what I think will happen when the real Syoran and the clone Syoran meets. And my ideas of what will happen with Fay. This fanfic is a SPOILER for those who havent read chapitre 120 jet. Sorry for dont writing that its a spoiler before.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

This story is about what could happen after chapitre 120. Therefore, for those who haven't read that chapitre jet, this story is a spoiler. Enjoy, and please take the time to write a review. It will be very much appreciated.

**The real and the copy meet**

The pain in Fays left eye was horrible. He could feel his own warm blood run from the empty eye socket. He felt so weak, like a huge part of him was lost for forever. He could not stand up; he knew it was too late.

Syaoran grip was hard around his T-shirt, he held him inches over the ground with an unbelievable force. Syaoran looked upwards facing Kuroganes shocked eyes. He could see his travel companion strengthening his grip around his sword.

-Let him go, screamed Kurogane with a strong voice.

Syaoran let go of Fay and the blond who had tried to help Syaoran slumped against the ground witch where covered in blood from his missing eye. It didn't hurt so much any longer, but still he felt to weak to stand up, so he just lay there, defend less on the ground, holding on the ying and yang symbol tightly in his fist.

-He has come. Right on time, said the witch. Will the dream come true? Asked Mokona nervous. Hitsuzen, replied the witch. The only thing is hitsuzen.

They looked at each other. Syaoran and the other Syaoran. The only way you could tell the difference was that the other was covered in his friend's blood, and that the newest member of the dramatic scene had an eye patch. They looked at each other, not moving an inch. The one without blood came closer, and closer, his presence was strong and filled with power. He is strong thought the bloody one. To strong. The one with the eye patch leapt moving toward the other, until he stood right in front of him; he stretched out his hand, touching the right empty eye socket of his copy.

-Where is it? The one thing I gave to you, witch I have come to regain.

-I don't have it anymore the copy replied.

Suddenly Syaoran started glowing with incredible light. The copy closed his eyes, and his body flouted in the air. Magic filled him, and he could see... Fay opened his fist, letting go of the ying and yang symbol. It glowed to, in a beautiful pink light hovering silently in the air.

-That belongs to me, said the real Syaoran with force, its mine.

-You gave it away so it is no longer yours, said a weak voice from the ground.

Fay lifted his face. It was covered in blood. The removal of the eye had left half his face covered in red liquid. His remaining blue eye was sad and weak, but still he spoke with kindness. There was no hate in his voice, only care.

The real Syaoran didn't reply to Fay's weak voice. He turned against the symbol and stretched his hand after it. The symbol rose in the air, and Syaoran could not touch it. Sakura protected the one she cared about the most. The room where filled with pink light, magic where everywhere. Such great warm and friendly magic, unable to destroy anything. The work of a person with a nature to make everyone feel less lonely. The symbol merged with the copy witch life was fake. He was not real, he was just a shell. Designed to do something without thinking of others. The symbol resided inside the copy's eye. And the light faded, but still the magic could be felt. Like warm water from a shower, gently touching the skin.

The real one, witch time and freedom had been stolen from him, just stared. His life was also a joke. Imprisoned and controlled. Sadness filled his heart, and he felt a feeling he never had felt before rose. He felt jealous. He could feel the love. The care everyone sent the copy of himself. He himself had no friends; only hate resided inside his heart. Hate against Fei Wong Reed, hate against his clone that had lived the life he was supposed to have. He was the one who Sakura really should care about. He wanted to be precious to someone to.

The copy slumped against the ground unconscious. Sakura still glowing inside the bubble. The bubble cracked and out the princess emerged. Her magic paralyzing all the audience with her gentle love. She opened her eyes staring at her precious person on the ground. She went to him, she sat beside him. She knelt beside him. She kissed him gently on the mouth. Her magic covered the whole room, but the strongest glow was from the two of them. There was nothing that could be seen except the two of them. Two persons kissing. Syaoran opened his eyes, and they met Sakuras green ones. Then they both closed them again and shared another warm kiss.

Syaoran could feel warmth returning to his numb and cold body. He felt happy, a feeling he had doubted he would ever feel again. He closed his arm around his most precious person, and then he enjoyed every second of Sakuras long lasting kiss. When they broke apart, their eyes still couldn't let go of each other. Until they heard a rumble from below. They could see a boy with brown hair. He looked downwards, and was standing on a big symbol. Then he slowly disappeared. But they could see tears, running slowly down his face, and dripping to the ground. His face was covered in darkness and so was his heart. Then he was gone.

Syaoran looked around holding Sakuras hand. Then he could see his friend, sitting on the ground. His blond hair darkened by dark red stains. He had his hands in front of his face. Tears escaping true the spaces between his fingers. The tears mixed with blood, and together they fell on the ground making little dripping sounds.

Fay... Syaoran looked at him, his heart feeling heavy. Fay! He ran against him and knelt beside him. Then he laid a hand on Fays shoulder.

-Have... Syaoran said. Have I done this?


	2. Chapter 2

Eye patch and guilt

The great wizard who had lost his magic looked up. Still holding one hand over the left side of his face, he met the eyes of Syaoran. The blood had stopped dripping, but Fay's clothes and face was still covered in blood, and the blond hair was darkened with stains of red.

-It wasn't you, Fay said smiling.

-Yes it was, not lie. Syaoran said, his voice trembling.

-I don't remember, Syaoran said silent.

-That means it wasn't your fault, said Fay, holding Syaoran face gently.

Syaoran lifted his hand and touched the hand Fay was using to cover the left side of his face. Syaoran gripped it, and pulled it slowly away from his face. Fays face darkened, but he did not try to stop Syaoran from discovering what was gone. Syaoran looked, and slowly tears sprouted from his eyes. He bent downwards facing the ground, and cried. Still sobbing bitterly, realising what he had done, Syaoran felt Fay hug him. Syaoran hugged back tears spilling from his eyes.

-It wasn't your fault, and you must not blame yourself. And if you are so sad like that, Kurp-pon is going to need a napkin.

-WHAT! Kurogane shouted.

-Kurogane is touched, Mokona sang happy, dancing upon Kuroganes head.

-Promise me not to feel any guilt; Fay said facing Syaoran, who's face where filled with tears.

-I cant promise you that, Syaoran sad in gasps.

-I know you cant, that is just the person you are, and therefore you are a person who cant have done this, Fay pointed to the left side of his face, and smiled.

Syaoran hugged Fay, and the moment lasted until a new magic light filled the room. Mokona rose to the ceiling, eyes closed. Wings sprouted from its back, and then Kurogane, Sakura, Fay and Syaoran was once again travelling.

The place they arrived in was dark. The sky was covered in clouds, and a faint rumbling noise could be heard. The air was cold, making every breath fill their lungs with ice. Sakura shivered lightly, and Syaoran hold her tightly against himself. Two cloaked men appeared. There where an unpleasant silent.

-We need medical help, said Kurogane with a strong voice as always. He looked shyly at Fay, who held his hand over the left side of his face.

-How nice of you Kuro-pon, to think of me. Kuro-rin is such a nice person, Fay said in a loving voice.

-Kuro-rin is blushing, Kuro-rin is blushing, Mokona sang out loud.

- Shut the fuck up you white thing! Kurogane shouted at Mokona who was still chanting its song.

-Mokona is not a thing, Mokona is Mokona! Mokona said happily, hopping up and down.

Come with us, the cloaked men said. One of them pointed at Fay, and gestured that he should go with him. Fay followed and disappeared around a corner. We will go this way, said an other cloaked person to the rest of the group. They followed in silence. The room they entered next was dim, and non of them felt welcome there. They where seated against a table and food was served. Eat, a man said angry at them. Moment later they could see their blond companion appear in the doorway.

-Fay, Mokona said happy, jumping around on Fays head singing.

-Fay is looking so hot with his new eye patch, Mokona kept on singing. Eye patch... Fay looks hot with his eye patch...

Syaoran looked down at his food, his face crumbling in pain. Fay noticed that and picked Mokona down from his head, and smiled at it. Mokona smiled back and stopped singing instantly.

-How are you feeling? Sakura asked nervous.

-I'm okay, Fay smiled.

-They where so nice giving me medicine and everything.

-Now you look like a freaking pirate, Kurogane said smiling.

Fay and Kurogane stared at each other. Fay knew that Kurogane cared about him, he had known since the incident in Outo. Kurogane knew that Fay cared about him too. They where so different and always arguing, but still there where care that was the foot of their friendship. Fay had learned from Kurogane to appreciate his life. His chance to help others. Before he didn't really care about others, but now he felt different, he felt that he belonged. And therefore, Fay was grateful to Kurogane, for showing that life is so much more than he had believed before.

-All I need now is a sword, then I would be a real pirate, may a have yours Kuro-sama. I see you don't have an eye patch and therefore, it is unfit for you to use such a weapon, Fay said smiling.

-You bastard, replied Kurogane.

-And stop calling me names.

-Now you go to sleep, said one of the cloaked men.

The group was ordered into a dark room filled with spider webs, and the air was dusty, and hard to breath in. Syaoran was the last one to go asleep, and he had a dream, a dream that showed him the truth. He saw, the blood. He saw how afraid Fay was before he had taken his eye. He felt the warm blood running down his arm when he took the eye out. He saw Fay slumping against the ground bleeding. He woke up, crying. His heart feeling empty and scared forever. So Fay-sans magic was in his left eye. He had stolen his magic. He started sobbing, and Fay woke up.

-I want to give it back, Syaoran said crying.

-I know you want, but you cant, said Fay sweet as always.

-I can do it myself, Syaoran said stretching his hand against his face.

-No, if you do that, you will die, and if you die, I wouldn't be able to live with myself, said Fay worried.

-But I stole it, Syaoran cried harder.

-It wasn't you, but if you feel so bad about it, you can repay me when the time comes.

Syaoran nodded and dried of his tears on his sweater.

-I promise, Syaoran said looking into Fay's blue eye.


	3. Chapter 3

The coming of Ashura

The morning didn't look so much different from the night in the new world the group had arrived in. Suddenly a young man arrives in the room. He had short black hair, and is the first person who had a smile on his face when talking to the group:

-I am Hideki, and welcome. Sorry for the welcome committee, people aren't so happy to see travellers these days. Said the young man.

-How come? Said Fay smiling as usual.

-Well, there has been this rumour, said Hideki, and seated himself on a chair next to Sakura.

-More of a legend actually. We have this witch who can see the future in her dreams, Hideki continued.

Kurogane was suddenly on his feet. He looked shocked, but there was still a flicker of hope in his eyes.

-Is her name Tomoyo? Kurogane said fast. His voice filled with a blend of anger and worry.

-Yes, how did you know that. She is the greatest witch of this world, she is highly respected, but still not many foreigners know of her.

-I have met her, Kurogane said so low, that just Fay who sat next to him heard his silent words.

Hideki seemed confused, but continued his story anyway.

-Tomoyo had a dream. A dream about a person coming to this world. He posses a great and terrifying magic. He is stronger than any of us. He has a power that can only compare to a Gods magic. He will bring destruction and horror to this lands. Hideki looked down in silence.

Fay sat still. He knew he looked horrified, but he didn't care. He fought against tears who were threatening to sprout from his eyes. He felt cold, and lonely. He felt he wanted to run, but wasn't that what he had one all the time. Run from the thing he feared the most? Fays eye was wide open. It finally occurred to him that he had nothing to defend himself with. The magic was gone. And if his friends got hurt because of him, then he would never forgive himself. Ashura was coming, he knew it.

The only person who seemed to notice Fay's reaction was Kurogane. He knew what Fay knew, and Fay knew that he knew. Kurogane breathed slowly, don't knowing what to say. He knew how afraid his friends were, but he couldn't help thinking it was for Fay's best. This way he wouldn't have to worry anymore. He would have to face his fears.

-So, since the day Tomoyo told the people of this country about this person, everyone is couscous about travellers. Because you where travelling like a group, you didn't end up in jail. The person who is coming is coming alone. Tomoyo also said, he is not coming her for nothing. He is coming for someone.

Fay felt a stab in his heart. It was certain. He was coming, all doubts had been washed away. I must prepare he thought.

Suddenly icy wind came in true the open window. It made everyone shiver except for Fay who instantly stood up. He wide-open eye filled with horror. He ran outside as fast as he could. He knew that wind. He knew who it was. He had felt that breeze before. In Celes. After all he had been raised there, and lived there all of his life. He hade hoped he would never have to feel this ice breeze touching his skin again. But now he felt it again. This time not in Celes.

The sun was covered by clouds, and the breeze just kept on swooping around Fay where he stood alone. The wind was playing in his hair, making it more fluffy than usual. The faint sunlight danced across his pale skin, and his eye gleamed with fear. In the horizon, he could see the person he feared the most. The black hair was flowing gracefully in the wind. Ashura walked with unseen steps, it was like it was flouting inches above the ground. Its eyes where open, and they stared right at Fay.

Fay felt his knees go weak as Ashura approached, and suddenly he fell to the ground. He could not hold back his tears anymore, and crystal clear teardrops ran down his face. Ashura stood still, right in front of Fay. They stared at each other. Fay gasping for air.

-I have come for my revenge, said Ashura in a voice like no other.

-So take your revenge then, Fay said shaking, and closing his eyes.

-This is the way you are going to suffer the most, Ashura replied with a cold voice.

-So, kill me then! Fay shouted, tears still rolling down his pale skin.

-That's not my revenge, said Ashura.

Fay looked up into Ashuras eyes. I chill ran down his spine. He was confused, what was Ashura going to do? Then Fay suddenly went paler, and he knew what Ashura was thinking about. Fear was a feeling that filled all of Fay's body. He trembled to his feet, and stood face to face with Ashura. He had stopped crying, and stood in a steady pose in front his biggest fear, blocking its way.

-That I cant allow, said Fay sounding angry. His smile was gone a long time ago, and it was now visible. The true face of a strong wizard.

-You cant stop me, said Ashura.

-You have no magic. Ashura was watching Fays eye patch, an evil glare escaped his face.

-I will stop you no matter what, said Fay steady.

-I knew this was the way to make your heart hurt. You have become weaker than last time. The feelings you have now, is what is going to hurt you the most. I will not kill you, because if I do, it still will not suffice my anger and hate. To see you dead is nothing compared to how I feel you should pay. I will kill them. All of them. You will have to watch them all die. And you will feel that its because of you that their dead. It will be your fault. Entirely your fault. That is my revenge...


	4. Chapter 4

The wrath of Ashura

Fay felt paralyzed. He couldn't do anything. Only watch as Ashura would kill each and one of his friends. Those where the friends that opened up his heart for the first time, making him feel he was worth something. Making him realise it was ok to feel the pain of life, when he also could feel the joy of being with friends. He could not let that happen. However, he had no longer his magic. Magic that had been such a big part of him his whole life, was now gone. He looked into Ashuras icy eyes. They sent shivers down his spine, but he did not fall. He stood there like a statue, making every effort to look strong. Ashura started walking. Its steps were filled with power Fay knew he could not suppress. Ashura passed him, and Fay stood still. Ashura walked against his friends, and Fay stood alone. The wind still playing with his blond fluffy hair. He turned slowly against Ashura. Fay started running, closing his eyes. Then he jumped. But before his kick that would have landed in Ashuras back hit it's target, a red light surrounded it. Fay was thrown backwards as his foot hit the red barrier. Fay lay on the ground, his foot felt like it was broken to tiny bits. He tried to stand up, but could not. The pain from his foot rose to his whole body. He was paralyzed...

Ashura came back. In his arms was a boy with brown hair. Ashura walked slowly for Fay to see. And he saw. He saw Syaoran unconscious lying in the hands of Ashura. Fay felt tears coming from his eyes, and when Ashura was just meters away, he shouted:

"Let him go! Please, let Syaoran go" Fay sounded desperate and sad.

"Please he begged. Please..."

Ashura dropped Syaoran on the ground. Then lifted its hand. Then Syaoran awoke, eyes blinking rapidly.

"Fay?" said Syaoran staring surprised at the terrified friend of his.

"Ashura?" Syaoran looked at him and felt a chill.

"Run Syaoran, Ashura will kill you, RUN!" Fay looked into Syaoran eyes, begging him to escape.

Ashura lifted his hand once more, this time holding a sword. Ashura was ready to strike Syaoran and as the sword was on its way against Syaoran, Fay screamed:

"Watch out!"

Syaoran dodged the sword, and jumped away. Ashura looked pleased.

"So you intend to fight me kid. Well it would have been really fun, but sadly, I don't have time to play games. I have others to kill"

Ashura turned its head when saying those last words against Fay, enjoying seeing the fear spread across his face. Ashura lifted its hand once more, and a light appeared. Syaoran was suspended in the air, paralyzed.

"Now you die" Ashura said the words directly to Fay instead of Syaoran.

Suddenly before Ashura could do any harm to Syaoran, he moved. Syaoran moved. He was surrounded by light, and magic swirls were appearing around his body. Syaoran stretches out his hand, and a beam of light shot out of his palm and met Ashuras chest. Ashura fell backwards gasping for air. When Ashura stood up, Syaoran was ready to strike again, his palms glowing with magic.

"I know that magic. You have stolen that. From the one I want to hurt the most" Ashura said to Syaoran cold.

Suddenly Ashura send a burst of magic against Syaoran, but he was prepared. Syaoran stretched his arms out and a beam of magic shot against Ashura. The two beams of magic met, and a big bubble of magic appeared. They fought each other. The little kid and the powerful Ashura. Syaoran felt Ashuras power taking over. He knew he was going to lose. He had Fay-sans power, but he didn't know how to use it. Then a black shadow appeared from above. A sword could be seen for a second, and then the magic was broken.

Kurogane held his sword with both hands, and swinged it against Ashura. Ashura took the hit, and fell on the ground once more. Kurogane was standing over Ashura ready to strike, but then he froze. He stared at Fay, and Fay stared back. It was Fay's battle. He had no right killing Ashura. As it was his battle to revenge his mother's death. Kurogane walked away. Ashura was lying on the ground hurt. Fay realized he could move again. Ashuras magic was broken. He went to stand over Ashura. Fay saw Kuroganes sword laying on the ground. He picked it up. He held it like Kurogane. With both hands. Then he slowly pressed the sword against Ashura.

Ashura gasped, as life left. Ashura felt cold and empty. Ashura knew it was dying. Fay looked at him and he looked back. They looked at each other.

"I couldn't let you kill them" Fay whispered.

"I know you couldn't" said Ashura blood dripping from his mouth.

"I didn't want this to happen" said Fay in a low voice.

"Me neither" said Ashura before his eyes darkened.


End file.
